Finding My Pokemon Partner
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Gary Oak finds himself helping new trainers from a new region where there are no Pokemon find their first Pokemon Partner and start a new life after managing to live through the war. Harry Potter comes looking for a Pokemon Partner and Gary is the one to help. Written for a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Aurora.**

**Chapter 1**

Gary Oak stood nervously in the doorway of his Grandfather's lab looking out at the Pokémon who were all enjoying themselves under the sun. A soft cool wind blew through the trees keeping the temperature at a perfect level. All was not perfect for Gary through on the perfect summer day, concern washed through him as he thought of the newest person coming for a Pokémon.

'I have to find the perfect partner for him' Gary thought with a determined look on his face 'This could help him heal from the war, it could make hi future a brighter one if what Grandpa told me is true.'

Sighing softly Gary looked over the happy Pokémon as he tried to spot the perfect Pokémon for the soon to arrive war hero only to find problems with the normal sort of starter Pokémon they gave to new trainers.

"They are all too young, he will need a partner who is a bit older and more mature, who can understand the darker side of life with him," Gary muttered to himself with a frown on his face, "Maybe I should try an evolved Pokémon or a more experienced Pokémon..."

Lost in his thoughts Gary never noticed the time fly by going from morning to early afternoon. Thoughts of the war that had just finished in the far away region crossed his mind as he thought over the different Pokémon he had given to new trainers who had come over from the 'region' called Scotland to get their first Pokémon and begin anew. The young man Gary was going to give a Pokémon to today through was different...he was the one who had suffered the most, the one who needed a Pokémon partner and a new beginning more than anyone else.

Groaning as he found himself unable to come to a decision the sound of footsteps behind him drew Gary's attention causing him to look back into the lab only to find the new trainer and his Grandpa walking towards him.

"Is this the new trainer Grandpa?" Gary asked as he took in the thin form of the young man besides his Grandpa, the black haired man's whole body seemed to scream out exhaustion and paranoia to Gary and his alert but weary emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses, "It is nice to meet you, my name is Gary Oak."

"Harry Potter, I am the new trainer," Harry replied as he pushed a lock of shoulder length black hair behind his ear, "I have heard that you normally give out three Pokémon to new trainers, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander."

"Yeah we do normally but for the people from your region we decided to just let them and the Pokémon find each other," Gary replied only to notice that Harry's aurora seemed to scream out that he was a warrior, "Do you have any ideas in mind for your partner?"

"Not really, I just want a Pokémon who won't betray me," Harry answered as his eyes flashed with pain before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Well you do not need to worry about that Harry, Pokémon are very loyal creatures," Professor Oak said kindly, "Now I believe Gary has a some Pokémon for you to meet lined up."

"I do, they are all out of their Pokeballs and running around outside," Gary answered as he motioned to the open patio door, "If you want to follow me I can introduce you to them."

Harry nervously nodded his head and took a step closer to Gary. Professor Oak taking the unspoken hint gave Harry one last welcoming smile before turning around and walking back in the direction he had come from. Using his Grandpa's departure Gary quickly looked over Harry trying to think up of a Pokémon only for a sudden idea to hit him.

"So...how do you feel about Pokémon who like to play pranks?" Gary asked with a nervous smile.

"I do not mind them unless they hurt someone," Harry replied honestly, wondering just where Gary could be going with this, "Why?"

"How about I introduce you to Kecleon? He likes to play pranks and cause all sorts of mischief," Gary suggested, maybe Kecleon could get Harry to relax while Harry might be able to get Kecleon to become more serious sometimes.

"I did say that I had no set Pokémon in mind," Harry replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "Besides I do not even know what a Kecleon looks like."

"They are normally about three foot three and they can change their colour a lot like a chameleon. They are a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon and they are normally green through a fellow trainer has seen a purple version though the markings on its body are always the same. There are yellow frills on its head which is connected by yellow lines to its lips and the rings around its eyes which are also yellow. There is a red zigzag pattern stripe on its stomach which always stays seeable when it disappears so if it disappears on you I recommend looking for the red zigzag around its stomach. It has a long skinny tail that is normally curled up in a tight spiral."

" Kecleon sounds like a handful," Harry said as he thought over Gary's words, "And if it likes to play pranks..."

"How about we just meet Kecleon first?" Gary said knowing how nervous new trainers could be, " Kecleon normally hangs out in the apple tree just in front of us."

"Alright," Harry replied nervously with a nod of his head, "Lead the way."

Together with Gary leading the duo made their way out of the lab and into the wide open spaces filled with different types of Pokémon from several different regions. With wide emerald green eyes Harry looked around taking in all of the sights and sounds, before coming to Professor Oak's lab he had only ever seen one or two Pokémon, to see so many together was an amazing sight.

"It looks like I was right," Gary said suddenly breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "If you look closely up in the tree branches you can see Kecleon eating the apples."

Doing as Gary said Harry looked over to the large apple tree that stood on the edge of a large manmade and Pokémon made lake. Lazily sitting in the branches was what Harry guessed was a Kecleon from Gary's description. It used its tongue to grab an apple and eat it before throwing the apple core at any nearby Pokémon.

'Something tells me that this Kecleon and I won't get along' Harry thought dryly as he followed Gary past the various Pokémon towards the apple tree.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that after you both bond that Kecleon will stop throwing apple cores at others," Gary said as they got close to the apple tree.

Harry simply nodded his head and looked up at the Kecleon again only to find it aiming an apple core at himself and Gary. Not wanting to upset his injuries from the war against the Dark Lord, the man who had tried to take over his 'home region' Harry stopped walking just a few feet away from the apple tree, out of apple core throwing reach.

Not realising that Harry had stopped Gary continued walking until he stood at the bottom of the large apple tree. Turning around and opening his mouth to speak Gary froze when he found Harry no longer behind him.

"I will stay here at a safe distance until I know the Kecleon won't throw anything at me," Harry said simply catching Gary's attention.

"Alright," Gary replied, not wanting to push Harry, and turned around to look up the tree at the Kecleon, "Hey! Your new trainer is here! Why don't you come down and meet him."

The next thing Gary knew was that it began to rain apple cores. Using his experience of moving and dodging around in Pokémon battle's Gary dodged a few of the apple cores while a large amount hit him. A few seconds later the apple core attack stopped causing Gary to sigh in relief through his relief was short lived as he looked back up to Kecleon only to find him bent over, wiggling his bum in Gary's direction and smacking it.

Unable to help himself Harry said, "Well, this is an interesting start into finding my partner Pokémon."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Pokémon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's The Alphabet Prompt Challenge. My Pokémon character is Gary Oak and my chosen plot is Gary trying to help Harry Potter find his chosen Pokémon partner...and everything that goes wrong in the process.**

**Prompt: Battalion.**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay...so that attempt did not work out well but we have loads more Pokémon for you to met here," Gary said with a determined grin on his face, "We have Pokémon from all regions! Kecleon was from the Honnen region but this next Pokémon is from this region! I know you will get along just great with one of them!"

"One of them?" Harry asked stiffly as he carefully eyed Gary as if the young man was going insane, "What do you mean by one of them?"

"Well from what we know about them in the wild and from the group that my Grandpa has here at the lab they hang out together in a large tree with its two preevolved forms until their trainers call for them," Gary answered slowly as he careful chose his words, he did not want to jinx the meeting already, "The Pokémon hang around together in groups, much like a battalion, so you should be able to handle that sort of thing, what with your experience."

"And what are these Pokémon called?" Harry asked as warning signals suddenly started going off in his head.

"Beedrill, they look most like a bipedal wasp but they have only four legs compared to the normal six legs and lack the pigment pits that normal wasps do. Their heads are round with a slight point for the mouth, they have red eyes and their antennae is shaped like the number seven. It's front legs are long and tipped with conical shaped stingers which spells trouble for both human and Pokémon alike. It stands on its two other free legs which are long with segments and insectiod. Beedrill has two large rounded pairs of veined wings and another stinger on the striped abdomen," Gary said in his best lecture voice as he suddenly turned and began walking deeper into the grounds not looking back to see if Harry was following, "They are highly territorial and normally live in colonies, they will attack any Pokémon or human who come into their territory, on purpose or by accident. This is why we have had several trainers who have been attacked by them call the Beedrill's a battalion."

"They are starting to sound more and more like a group of bullies to me," Harry muttered under his breath before quickly jogging towards Gary to catch up.

"Just give the Beedrill a chance! You will never know if you like them or not if you do not meet one," Gary said as he tried his best to persuade Harry, "In fact a trainer I know told me about this girl who wants to catch all of the yellow and black stripped Pokémon there is and she really wanted a Beedrill!"

Harry simply nodded his head and followed Gary at a much slower pace, if the group of Beedrill was anything like the Kecleon that they had just 'met' then he would stand well back and allow Gary to handle things. By the description that Gary gave him Beedrill did not sound like a Pokémon he wanted to cross.

"The Beedrill here are all really strong, I bet that you will have fun battling and getting stronger with each other!" Gary said with a grin though only to gulp at the blank look he got from Harry, "Don't be like that, just give them a chance alright?"

"Alright but I do not want any more apples being thrown at me," Harry said simply causing Gary to give him a sheepish grin, "That was different! This time you are going to find the perfect partner in Beedrill!"

"I hope so but for some reason I do not think it is going to work out," Harry said only for his words to go flying over Gary's head.

"We should be coming up to the Beedrill's area soon," Gary said only to let out a startled cry of surprise when a scared Rattata ran towards him and jumped up into his arms causing him to stop in his tracks, "What's wrong?"

"Who is this little one?" Harry asked as he came to a stop next to Gary, "He looks like a purple mouse with big teeth.

"His a young male Rattata but something seems to of scared him pretty badly," Gary replied as he carefully looked the shaking Rattata over for any sign of injuries, "I wonder what could of scared him enough to find me out?"

As the pair looked around their surroundings trying to work out just what had scared the Rattata more and more Pokémon ran past them with fear obvious to them. Harry let out a silent groan as he began to look for cover, he had a strong feeling that something was about to go wrong and with how many times his gut feeling had saved his life in the war he was not about to ignore it.

"There!" Harry shouted out as a loud buzzing sound suddenly came to his ears, "Over there by the lake! We can hide inside that empty tree hollow!"

Without giving Gary time to react Harry grabbed his upper arm while being careful not to knock the Rattata in his arms. Together the duo ran the short distance to the tree while being careful not to step on or block any of the fleeing Pokémon.

'Oh no!' Gary thought in shock as the buzzing sound grew louder and a sea of black and yellow appeared on the horizon 'Something has upset the Beedrill causing them to attack!'

As the large group of Beedrill came closer the pair ducked into the tree hollow with Gary still keeping a protective hold on the terrified Rattata in his arms. Once inside the tree Harry grabbed the pile of leaves that various Pokémon had placed inside and used them to block part of the small gap in the tree that they had entered from, blocking them from the angry Beedrill's sight.

"That was close," Gary said a few seconds later as he caught his breath, the sound of buzzing grew louder and louder, "If how loud the sound is anything to go by I think there is a lot of Beedrill out there so we could be stuck in here for a long time until they calm down."

"What do you suggest we do until it is safe to go out then?" Harry asked as he gave Gary a pointed look, "Do you have a mobile phone on you that you can use to contact your Grandfather or someone who can help us?"

"I do have a mobile but I left it in the lab as I thought we would only be gone an hour or two and would not go far from the lab," Gary answered with a sheepish grin causing Harry to groan while the Rattata moved in his arms and sniffed Harry's hand, "Sorry Harry but I do have an idea on how we can spend the time."

"What is your idea?" Harry asked only to wince in pain as the Rattata sunk his teeth into Harry's fingers.

"We could see how well you get along with Rattata here, you never know where you might find your partner," Gary explained only to frown at the look of pain on Harry's face, "Is something wrong? Did you get hurt when we ran?"

"No...but I know that Rattata here is not my Pokémon Partner," Harry replied with a wince of pain as he looked at the Rattata, "It looks like the little guy does not like me one bit."

Following Harry's gaze Gary looked down only to let out a groan when he spotted the Rattata biting Harry's hand. Sighing and shaking his head Gary stroked the top of Ratttata's head causing the purple rodent Pokémon to slowly stop biting Harry. Once Harry's hand was free from the Rattata's bite Gary quickly put it down on the ground and watched as it scampered out of the tree hollow through a small gap.

"You know what?" Gary said dryly as the buzz sound slowly began to die away, "For some reason I do not think that finding a partner Pokémon for you is going to be an easy feat."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
